IT HAS THE WORD SECRET IN IT FOR A REASON
by Marionette Ame
Summary: And that reason is inapplicable because everyone in Lukedonia is aware of Rael Kertia's massive crush on Ser Ludis Mergas.


Rael watches the plate of pastries he left on the table with eager eyes. It's still warm and he hears the footsteps of the one he made them for approaching.

As Ser Ludis comes around the corner he's extremely grateful that he's hiding in the shadows because he's blushing and he can feel his words choking in his throat even though he doesn't even have anything to say. Ser Ludis really is amazing. To be able to inspire such reactions with only his presence, everyone must look up to him just as he does!

When he smiles at the pastries, with the joy he always has whenever he receives gifts that Rael leaves behind, his heart beats so fast that he's sure he'll be found out. So he runs, as quietly as he can, and hopes that nobody sees him.

"Rael, you left a gift for Ludis again?"

And somebody saw him.

He stops, bowing to Ser Rozaria at the entrance of the Mergas library. She's probably here to meet with Ser Ludis and, everytime he thinks of it, of how close she is to him, he can feel the jealousy snaring his soul.

"Yes."

He keeps it short and bows, greeting her properly.

"So you're running away again?" she asks, amused. "Why don't you just confess that you're his secret admirer already?"

He stares at her, and matter what she says it is _not_ sullen and nor is he pouting.

"I can't."

"Oh? Well I suppose that you must have some way or proper goal to reach before you can, don't you." She grins, and he wishes he could leave because she's scary. Ser Ludis is so much more approachable and kinder.

"Hey do you want to know an actual secret?" Ignoring his refusal she continues, "Ludis loves those little lace things you put under the teacup saucers. I don't remember what they're called but his last ones are close to wearing out completely you know. He's pretty sad over it."

Rael's become good at embroidery with how much he does now, but he hasn't ever made doilies before. He'll just have to try then. Why she's telling him this though, he really doesn't know.

Warily he looks at Ser Rozaria and hopes that she will stop talking. It wouldn't be good if Ser Ludis came out and saw him; he doesn't have an excuse to why he's here.

"Well I'll go then. Gotta talk with him you know. See you later kid."

Finally, she enters the library, and he flees. Everything around him is a blur, and when he reaches the Kertia manor he races past everyone, locking himself in his room.

Two clan members watch in amusement.

"Young master Rael is up to it again this fast? Ser Rozaria or Ser Karias must have been around," one of them says.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big shame that Ser Rajak is in South Korea right now. He'd be happy to see him controlling himself and not throwing a tantrum again."

"Oh he is too easily flustered by teasing. If he knew that everyone is already aware of his crush he would probably throw another fit."

"No way! Seeing him in isolation again would be painful for all of us. The way Ser Ludis moped the whole time brought everyone's morale down. The lord even shortened his sentence to ten years because if it! Actually, why doesn't he court the young master already?"

"I do not know, perhaps because of the fact that he made Ser Lusar cry when he attempted to court him?"

"Oh right he's, yeah. This is gonna take a while."

The two clan members sighed, disappointed in the purebloods around them.

Rael is frozen, cheeks red and doilies clutched in his hand as Ser Ludis smiles softly at him. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in the meeting the lord called? His brother had mentioned it yet, what's going on?

"Rael, from the beginning of when you started bringing all these gifts, I've wanted to ask-" Ser Ludis takes the doilies from him and puts them down, then holds his hands- "May I have the pleasure of courting you?"

"I uh," he says, and keeps on stuttering. He thinks he's about to die with the way his soul is flickering.

"So," Ser Ludis says, "I'll take it as an agreement."

Then he kisses him.

"Oh my god Rajak I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make him faint. I just, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Ludis flutters over Rael, and Rajak watches with amusement as Rozaria struggles to keep her laughing contained.

"When are you getting married?"

She fails and ends up on the floor.

Ludis looks to Rajak, confused, " What do you mean?"

"If you are courting him then marriage is soon yes?"

"Are you selling your brother off to me Rajak? That's horrible. "

"No," he says, affronted, "It would be nice to have a niece or nephew and since Rael loves you it makes sense that you'll get married quickly. Especially since you love him back."

"So in the end you really are selling him off..."

Rozaria continues to die on the floor.


End file.
